


Man or Pup

by elfpunk999



Series: Blade's World [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade tosses out the trash from the night before... and finds a possible full time replacement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man or Pup

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mad Max fic... please be gentle.

Rolling over in the bed she’d made out of the rusted back half of a Chevy Blade groaned when she came face to face with the naked nameless war boy sleeping beside her. His black grease paint was smeared down the side of his face and a thin line of drool was connecting his lips to the leather seat. Mustering up as much energy in her sleeping limbs as she could she shoved him; hard. His eyes fluttered open just as he rolled back and off the edge. His arms flailed helplessly as he fell from the tower of old busted tires she’d made her perch atop. Leaning over the edge she watched him crash to the ground just in front of a pair of war boys that were walking by.

“Hey.” Slit growled jumping back as the boy groaned in pain at his feet. Looking up he snarled at Blade. “Watch where you’re tossing your trash.” he barked. Nux looked up with a confused expression. Grabbing a hold of the third large tire in the stack he quickly scaled the makeshift tower, coming face to face with Blade as she laid back in the seat.

“Why invite them up if you’re just going to throw them out?” he asked. His large blue eyes full of curiosity as they searched hers. She was always impressed that he could keep his eyes on hers when faced with her nudity, something the others failed at miserably.

“I guess I’m just hoping one of you will prove yourselves a man and not a pup.” she retorted with a smile.

“I’m no pup.” Slit chimed as he pulled himself up the last tire and took a seat at her feet. She smiled at him as she rolled onto her back, her bare breasts in clear view. She watched as his eyes trailed down her slowly, his carved smile crawling further up his cheeks.

“You’re all pups.” she replied. His eyes snapped back to hers and narrowed. “Until proven otherwise.”

“Proven how?” Nux asked. He was holding onto the window frame of the car rear and hanging out as far as his arm would stretch. His eyes on the boy picking himself up off the ground beneath them.

“If I have to tell you… then you’re still a pup.” she said raising up on her elbows and looking at him. Her eyes wandered up his bare chest, over the engine block scared into it, along his sculpted shoulders and well-toned arm. Her smile spreading across her face.

“I know how.” Slit said excitedly. Before she could reply his strong arms were wrapped around the back of her knees and she was pulled off her elbows towards him. Instinctively she planted her foot against his chest and shoved him away so his back hit the side of the frame with a hard smack. It only enticed Slit more. His smile expanded to show every yellowed tooth in his head and his hands scrambled to find purchase on her flesh. Blade flailed and kept him at legs length, pinning him back with her feet against his chest and swatting away his hands. 

“Stop Slit.” Nux growled harshly. Both of them stopped and looked at him with confusion. Slit’s brow furrowed as a growl rolled up his chest.

“Why?”

“Because that’s what the others have done… and it obviously hasn’t worked for them.” Nux answered pointing down to the boy still rubbing the growing bruise on the back of his skull.

“How do you know what the others have done huh?” Slit asked letting his grip on Blade’s leg go. “You been watching. Getting your rocks off.” he teased with a laugh.

“I mind my surroundings.” Nux replied sternly. “It’s why I’m the driver and you’re the lancer.” he swung in closer, planting a booted foot on the seat. Slit scrambled to get at him but Blade shoved him back again. His head slamming against the frame with a thud forcing him to sit dazed for a minute while she sat up to face Nux.

“What would you do different?” she asked searching his eyes as she rose up to her knees to match his height. “How would you treat me?”

“Like the shiny chrome wife that you should have been.” he replied. Blade narrowed her eyes slightly but saw no lies on face.

“Chrome wife.” Slit laughed rubbing the back of his head as he turned to put his back against the frame and his booted foot on the leather seat. “Blade would never have been a wife. She’s not chrome or shiny.” Blade turned and glared at him.

“But she was.” Nux snapped. “She was supposed to be. Everyone knows it. I heard the Organic talking about it.” Her eyes went back to Nux, softening slightly.

“But now she’s just trash.” Slit retorted. Without another thought Blade lunged at him. Her hand finding the knife she kept between the seats while she straddled his hips. Pressing it to his throat she snarled at him. “See…. just trash.” he laughed. “Like the rest of us.”

“You’re going to be dead trash you keep talking.” she snarled pressing the blade harder against his neck. Slit laughed and leaned into the knife so his lips were almost touching hers.

“’least gimme a kiss before I die.”

“I’d rather be throw out with the Wretched.” she spat. Suddenly she gasped as goosebumps erupted across her body. Her chest arched forward as her shoulders rolled back into the soft touch that trailed down her spine. Finger tips traced over each protruding bone down to the base where they fanned out and slide back up to her shoulder. Her eyes locked on Slit’s who’s flooded with confusion at her expression. When the hard calloused hand ran up the side of her neck, fingers tangling in the long raven hair that ran down the middle of her skull her eyes rolled back. Warm breath washed over the opposite side of her face before scarred lips pressed to the racing pulse line in her throat.

Another hand trailed down her arm to the fingers that gripped the knife pressed against the war boy’s throat. Long digits wrapped around hers, pulling it away and disarming her. She groaned as she watched her knife blade plunge into the back of the seat. The fingers twisted into her hair, wrenching her head to the side as the lips trailed along her shoulder.

Through half lidded eyes she watched Slit smile and lean forward towards her breasts. She pushed him back against the frame again with a growl. Locking his eyes with hers he grabbed her hands, held them firmly in his own and darted forward. His mouth closing over her right nipple. She gasped again, then shrieked as his teeth sank into her tender skin. Twisting and pulling her wrists until she broke free from his grasp. She clawed at his neck and shoulders until she felt him cry out against her.

“Two against one…” she said through her teeth. As Nux’s teeth nipped her earlobe she was unable to stop her hips from bucking forward against the bulge in Slit’s trousers. “Not fair.”

“We’re war boys.” Nux whispered in her ear. “We’re better as a team.” Slit’s mouth released her nipple and her head fell back against Nux’s shoulder as a moan fell from her lips. Letting her eyes roll back again she focused on the way each war boy touched her.

Nux’s grip on her hair tightened as his lips continued to leave soft kisses down her neck and shoulder. Slit’s hands gripped her rolling hips, holding her down against his crotch while his tongue rolled over and around her nipples.

“Take her first Slit.”

“Yeah.” Slits hands left her hips and she heard buckles and zippers before her hips were lifted just enough for him to shimmy his pants down his thighs. Then his hands were back on her hips and his thick cock was sliding into her inch by inch. Her jaw fell slack as a soft sigh rushed from her chest. “Fuck.” Slit groaned. Opening her eyes she watched his roll back. His head fell backwards to rest against the dent it had previously left in the frame. His lips parted to show a sliver of his wet pink tongue pinched between yellow teeth.

Nux switched sides. Pulling her head the opposite way with his other hand so his lips and tongue could seize her throat again. His chest pressed against her back when he wrapped one around her. She could feel his erection pressing into the base of her spine. His hips subconsciously rolling slowly, applying friction to his cock. Blade’s chest heaved with a few short breaths as his hand slide down her stomach to the apex of her thighs.

“What…” she started but he shushed her with a long wet lick up her neck to her ear.

“I seen you.” he whispered. His fingers probing between her thighs slowly. “I know what you do to yourself.” When his daft fingers rolled over her swollen clit she failed to suppress the wanton moan that fell from her lips. Nux chuckled softly. “That noise… means I found it.” Moving his fingers quicker over the bundle of nerves he bite into her shoulder. Blade’s hips bucked making Slit groan. His grip on her hips clenched like a vice as his own pelvis slammed up into her.

“Slow it down.” Slit growled as Blade’s hips rotated and bucked. “I can’t…” he sighed on a heavy breath but his words were cut off by Blade leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers. Her tongue sliding past his teeth to tease his into her mouth. His hands left her hips and flew up to her cheeks. Nux released her hair. Taking up the job of pinching her nipples between his forefinger and thumb before gripping her breast with palm and kneading it firmly. Blade moaned into Slit’s mouth. Her hips rutting and pumping; frantically seeking what she’d longed for. Pulling away from his lips Blade attacked Slit’s throat. Biting and sucking on his skin. “Ah… fuck woman…” he laughed.

“My turn.” Nux groaned as he quickly unfastened his pants just enough to get his cock out. He pulled Blade back and spun her around so her back was pressed against Slit’s chest.

“I wasn’t done!” Slit hollered.

“I don’t care.” Nux replied looping his arms under her knees and pulling them up around his waist. Blade grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling herself up on top of him. Planting one foot on the seat she caught his lips in a heated kiss as he sheathed himself deep inside her. Moaning into the kiss they both fell backwards onto Slit. Blade’s back against his chest with Nux rutting between her thighs.

“Get the fuck off of me!” Slit snapped trying to squirm out from beneath them. Blade wrapped her arm up around the back of his neck then dragged her nails down his scalp. He hissed through his teeth as his hips jerked beneath her. Nux pulled away from her lips as a heavy moan rose up his chest. Resting his forehead against her collarbone he shut his eyes tight, trying to hold back the hot wave that rushed down his spine. Blade quickly took Slit’s hand and slide it down between their bodies. Using his thick calloused fingers to rub at her clit while she wrapped her legs around Nux, pulling him in harder and deeper. Slowly the heat pooled between her thighs and her muscles tensed. As her back arched, her eyes closed and her grip on Slit’s hand and Nux’s shoulder tightened until she her short nails left crescent marks in both war boys skin.

“So… chrome…” Nux sighed. “Sweet… taste of Valhalla.” he panted. His thrusts became erratic and hard. His hand flew up to grip the back of the seat, his fingers pressing hard into the leather. Blade felt a hot rush in her useless womb as he growled against her chest. Falling backwards Nux hit the opposite side of the car seat with a loud thud.

“Get off.” Slit grumbled.

“Shut up Slit.” Blade growled clawing down his neck again. The boy hissed and shoved her forward. Laughing as she landed on Nux’s chest she rose up on her knees and wiggled her ass at him. “If you wanna finish… come and get it, lancer.” she mocked looking over her shoulder at him. Slit’s chest started to heave as his fingers wrapped around his now nearly purple cock. With only a few seconds hesitation Slit got up behind her and slide in hard. One booted foot planted on the tire beside the seat cushion the other knee bent beside hers. His strong fingers gripped into her hips. Pulling her back onto his cock as he slammed his hips forward.

Blade slipped her own hand down to her clit. Toying and flicking it slowly as Slit’s thrusts grew harder. Then she felt fingers in her hair, her head was wrenched back and Nux’s lips were on hers. He swallowed down her moans and screams as Slit’s hand struck her left thigh with a resounding ‘SMACK’. Her back arched as her body convulsed with another orgasm. He laughed a deep guttural laugh and another hot rush flooded her womb.

The trio laid in Blade’s makeshift bed panting for breath. Nux’s bald head rested against the framing, Blade’s ear to his chest while her fingers traced the intricate pattern scarred into his skin and Slit nearly asleep against her lower back with his arms tangled around her legs and one foot hanging out of the busted window.

“Proven?” Nux asked. “Or should we both expect a rude awakening from the rocks below?” Blade hummed softly before answering.

“Together you make a decent excuse for a man. Separately though… I’d have to kick you both to the dirt.”

“Lancer and driver are always… better together.” Slit mumbled in a half sleep haze. He lifted a weak arm and Nux high fived him with a laugh


End file.
